Making Shuffles: Take Two!
by abiirosee
Summary: V2 of Making Shuffles! Watch as I attempt to do 100 of these in four seperate chapters! Chapter three: a Tribute to Eurovision! Fianl chapter of 25: REQUEST A SONG & PAIRING! T
1. General Shuffle in General

_**A/N;; **__A bought of writer's block and ideas I'm trying to suppress gave me the inspiration to do this. I also did change my penname again. Hehehe..._

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

_I'm doing 25.. Pffft. I need inspiration._

Characters/Pairings: Charvin; DonXav; One-sided Mart with one-sided Malachi/Marion; AlyRal; ChamberVal; Maybe impled Yasuo/Kaori; Magachi; CaliIke; DonXav; JoMig; JoMig again; SaePrima; Marvin; DonXav; KaoAdri; TristApe; MattiZhila; Yasuo/Kaori (because I have issues); Marvin/Charlotte/Male!Vendetta (Veradis); Peaches/Alyxzander/Tatum; Xav/Don/Sae; Weylin/Ophelia; AlyRal; SaePrima; DonXav

Making Fiends © Amy Winfrey  
Xavier, Chardonnay, Alycsia, Yasuo, Saeran, Tristan, April, Zhila. Peaches, Alyxzander, Weylin, Ophelia © Me  
Raleigh, Ike, Migdalia, Josiah, Matthias, Tatum © Rhe'anne Lynn  
Valencia, Chamberlain, Kaori, Calista, Primavera, Adriana, Kaoru © LoveUponA'Star

**WARNINGS?: Swearing, content, yadayadayada**

**

* * *

**

**1. ****This Kiss**** by Faith Hill**

Charlotte's head spun with dizzy excitement. Why did it do this whenever her lips were against his chapped ones? Why did her body just go numb, except for a tingling jolt going through her whole body?

It was something about the way he kissed her, she was sure of it. Something about the way he had said "I love you, Charlotte Lindsey Rose," before locking lisp with hers.

Now, when his lips left hers, her heart sank, and she wanted more. No one told the cheery blue girl how… **Addictive **it was to kiss someone.

No one told her how **criminal** kissing could be, and she forced him into another kiss. It was addictive, criminal, subliminal.

It was the way he loved her.

**

* * *

**

2. **You and Me****, Lifehouse cover by Boyce Avenue**

Strumming the strings of his guitar, he hummed softly to himself, as he sat on the roof. "_And it's you and me_," he sang softly. "_And all of the people, and I don't know why: I can't keep my eyes off of you_."

"What are you doing up here?" Turning, watching the purple girl take a seat next to him. "It's late."

"Chardonnay." He tugged his hat to cover some stray indigo locks, and watched her undo her braid, and redo it again.

"You have a good voice, Xavier."

"I- - Thank you." She smiled, and let her head drift onto his shoulder. He smiled as the time drifted on by.

* * *

**3. ****Na, Na, Hey, Hey, Kiss Him Goodbye**** by Steam**

Humming softly, he watched as the girl tried to scoot closer to the gray-purple boy, and his face twisted into a dirty frown.

"He'll never love you." His voice carried a bit, drawing some attention towards him. He walked outside, humming.

"Na, na, na, na. Hey, hey, hey. Goodbye." He sang softly to himself as he made his was over to the picnic table. "Hey, Mags."

"The hell you want?" her eyes narrowed at his suddenly creepy, depressed yet cheery mood. "Catch Marion with Malachi, I presume?"

"You presume correctly." She scoffed.

"Kiss him goodbye, Marion."

"You have a plan?" She leaned over the table, getting into his face.

"Don't I always?"

**

* * *

**

4. **It's For You (Ireland's 2010 Eurovision Entry)**** by Niamh Kavanagh**

Sitting at the mirror, toying with her hair, she waited patiently for the boy to barge into her room, announcing he was leaving her.

"Al, can we talk?" Standing up, the salmon colored girl tugged on the blood red boy's arm.

"Wait, can I say something?" she said, glancing at the boy. "I cry for the lonely! I pray for the lost."

"So? What does that have to do with- -."

"I love you. It's all for you!" She hugged him. "Raleigh! My love shines on for you!"

"Alycsia."

"It's for you!" her tears poured. "All for you."

* * *

**5. ****Time After Time**** by Queitdrive**

Hugging the stuffed rabbit closer to her, she began to sob. "I'm sorry." Rocking back and forth, the girl began to bite her lip. "Chamberlain, I'm sorry!"

The bright, yellow-green girl was sobbing. "I thought Mommy would love you." A tapping was heard at her window, and there was the light blue boy with black tips. "Chamber!"

"Vally!" Hugging him tightly. "I'm here, don't cry."

"I thought you never wanted to see me!"

"I told you: go slow, but don't fall behind." He brushed her bangs away from her face as he cupped it with his hands. "If you're lost, look, and you'll find me. If you fall, I'll catch you. I'll be waiting for you always. Time after time."

**

* * *

**

6. **Don't Stop Believin'****, Journey cover by Boyce Avenue**

Leaning back, the girl tugged at her sleeves. "I'm from a small town... I think."

"I'm from Tokyo." He smiled, and she flushed. "But you're also from Japan? And won't big brother Kaoru get mad if he sees little Kaori talking with a boy?"

She scoffed, and sat down on the sofa with him, as the music seemed to get louder. "I could care less. How am I suppose to learn if- -."

"If you don't figure it out yourself." She smiled. "We think alike."

"We certainly aren't alike, Yasuo." He shrugs. "Everyone is still shocked at the secret bad boy inside."

"No one expects the music geeks, I'm guessing?"

"No, they don't." He leaned back. "I wish the circus had continued on, instead of leaving me here." She snuggled closer.

"Don't stop believing, Kaori."

* * *

**7. ****Battlefield**** by Jordin Sparks**

"I'm done." Running a hand through her dark brown hair, and her amber eyes red from crying, she sighed. "Why'd we have to fall for this now?"

Slamming her door shut, she buried her face into her pillow. "Why does love feel like a battle field?"

Silently answering the question, she figured love was just pointless. A knock was heard. "What, Malachi?"

"I never meant to hurt you."

"What. Fucking. EVER!" Watching her door fly open, she saw the red head walk in, hands shoved into his pockets. "Where's your armor?"

"I never wanted to start a war." She sighed.

"Why are we fighting?" He shrugged and took a seat on her bead, leaning back and resting his head on her stomach as she stroked his hair. "We're going through this again tomorrow, I hope you know."

He gave a nod, and drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

8. **Call Me When You're Sober**** by Evanescence**

Pounding was heard from the door as the girl looked up from her magazine. "CALI!" She sighed, running a hand through bleach blonde locks, and on the verge of sobbing.

"Ike."

"Let me in!" He was kicking the door now.

"Ike, go away." The pounding began, and something fell and crashed, possibly a glass bottle he had grown dependent on. "You're drunk."

"I'm not leaving until you let me in!" Opening the door as far as she could with the chain lock, she sighed.

"Don't cry to me."

"Why the hell are you acting like such a STUCK UP bitch?" Glancing at the strawberry blonde with red, brown, orange, and blue streaks, her head shook.

"We're over. It's over." Attempting to shut the door, the boy pushed it open.

"Like hell we are!"

"You love me? You would've been in here with me." She closed the door, and locked it. "I've made up my mind. Call me when you're sober."

* * *

**9. ****Take It Off**** by Ke$ha**

"I know a place." The tone of her voice made him shiver, as she pulled him closer. He was a bit disappointed that he was towered over, but that's what attracted him to her in the first place. "It's… Like a club."

"Where is it?" Licking pale pink lips, the brown-redheaded girl smiled.

"It's a place downtown. The freaks all come around." She smiled, leaning down a bit for a kiss, then saying. "You get so smashed, and you lose all your clothes. It's a hole in the wall. It's a dirty free for all."

Feeling her hand drag down the front of his shirt, the blond said, "Sounds kinky."

"It is. It gets very kinky when they, uh," she smiled a bit. "Take it off."

"I like the way you think, Donnay."

"If you're looking for a show, they go hardcore, and there's glitter on the floor."

"Then why are we here?"

**

* * *

**

10. **Wonderwall**** by Oasis**

Kicking the dashboard as hard as he could, he glanced at his sleeping, deaf, Jack Russel terrier as he starting breathing heavily.

_No one felt the way I did- -, no I do- -, about you now._

Starting his freak out again, he began to kick the dashboard, and attempted to punch the steering wheel. Why couldn't he just show her how he felt? It's hard to express anything in words, some people say, but try living your life without being able to say a word.

It was something with his vocal chords, but he couldn't speak. Running a hand through dull brown hair, and pushing his glasses up, he frowned.

"Josiah." The rain almost drowned out the voice, but looking at the mocha skinned beauty outside the passenger seat door, he grabbed the tiny dog, and sighed. "Let me in."

Opening the door, he signed, "_What do you want, Migdalia_?"

"I can't leave you like this." Her lips flew into his. "You're my Wonderwall. You'll save me one day… Maybe."

* * *

**11. ****Hallelujah**** by Rufus Wainwright**

Softly letting his fingers graze ivory keys, he heard the loud pounding from the next room over on the table, that caused him to stop. "Stop playing, dammit!" Running into the piano room. "You ask me why I dislike music, and this is why! It's so… ANNOYING!"

He blinked, taking in the beauty he now lived with as she ranted and raved about her dislike for music. How did they ever manage to not kill each other?

"_Migdalia_," he moved his hand. "_You know this is my practice time._"

"Yes, but writing has no set time. When it happens, it **happens.**" He sighed.

"_Love is not a victory march and you never show your love anymore._" He frowned as she turned her back.

"I'm so pissed at you. God above cannot teach me how to shoot at someone who outdrew me. That's love."

"_A cold and broken hallelujah from you, Migdalia_." She didn't see it. He placed his fingers on the keys, and she softly sang.

"Hallelujah."

**

* * *

**

12. **Disappear**** by Hoobastank**

His lips met the bottle in a swift motion, and he lowered it. "Please, get help!"

He attempted to look away from the girl with dark brown hair, and frowned. "I don't need help. I need you…"

"And booze!" she exclaimed. "I can't make your problems disappear, and neither can the booze! Please! Get help!"

"I don't want it." He then added, but shakily, "I don't **need** it."

"Either you clean up your act, or…" She paused. "I'm leaving."

"Prima…" he reached for her. "Let's not be harsh.

"It's not HARSH." She stomped her foot and made her way into the bedroom. The redhead stumbled after her, grabbing her wrist.

"Ya ain't leavin' just 'cause I like ta drink."

"I'm not raising a **child** around you, Saeran!" Pushing him off, he fell to the floor. "I'm going to disappear like everyone else, along with the kid."

"You're- - You're- -." Watching her pack, he sighed. "Fine."

"Hmm?"

"I'll get sober. I want to keep you here. Especially if the little bastard is mine." She frowned at this response, but getting sober was getting sober.

"Good." She handed him a broacher. "Here. Look at this. You go in a week, or I go in a week. You're call."

* * *

**13. ****Boulevard of Broken Dreams**** by Green Day**

Walking down the depressing city, biting his lip, he felt a sudden rush of chills run down his spine. Walking this lonely road around the town had become a past time for him, accompanied by only his shadow. It was obvious his own family wanted nothing to do with him.

Kicking a stone. He had read between every line, and decided everything was fucked up beyond his control, and yet, his family was okay with it. Who cared if Mom was too sick to even get out of bed? Who cared if Dad was always "working?" Who cared if the youngest of the family called his aunt, Gwyneth "Mama" while his mother was addressed as "Lindsey."

"The city sleeps, and I'm the only one up." Shoving his hands in his pockets, he wondered if he even had purpose anymore. He sighed and took the long way home, enjoying the silence and loneliness along with it.

**

* * *

**

14. **Cooler than Me**** by Mike Posner**

"I'm going write you a song!" The three girls exchanged looks: the dark magenta's one of disgust, the midnight blue girl's of hatred, and the purple's of shock and honor.

"Really?" Chardonnay said to the indigo boy with the navy blue hat, and he nodded.

"Oh yeah, but…" he smiled. "The songs going to make you fall in love with me."

"Excuse me?"

"I'd already have you under my arms, but you think you're cooler than me, Donnay." He hummed to himself, as Adriana, the midnight blue girl stepped in.

"Go away, Xavier."

"No one wants you here," Migdalia said to him." He skipped off.

* * *

**15. ****Take Me Away**** by Avril Lavigne**

Sighing softly, tugging at her hair, she screamed. "Why can't I be honest with myself?"

Wondering what Kaoru would do if he heard this, she began to shriek louder. "DAMMIT!"

This entire scene had led to a simple disagreement between herself and Chardonnay, who had decided to stand up for her boyfriend when she and Migdalia were trash talking him. _"Adriana's jealous because she can't even tell Kaoru how she feels!"_

"Get me OUT of HERE!" she screamed. Why did this have to be so hard?

"Adri." The door flew open, and he rushed to her side. "Adri! Are you okay?"

"Take me away, please!" she screeched. "I can't handle this confusion. Kaoru, I am HELPLESSLY in love with you!"

**

* * *

**

16. **The Sharpest Lives**** by My Chemical Romance**

The door flew open, revealing a laughing, tanned, orange haired boy with silver tips. "Hey, Ape!"

Knowing he was drunk, she yanked the drenched boy in, and pushed him on the sofa. "My parents will kill you if they know you're here! Are you insane?"

"Yes." He hummed. "Juliet, you love the beat of music? And I'd take a dagger and lather the blood on my hands, because I am Romeo." He smiled, pulling her down and into a sloppy kiss.

"Tristan!" the light blonde yelled, though it was more like a soft moan.

"You'd leave me, right?" he asked. "Be honest. Everyone else has."

"I'd never- -."

"Come on. You'd leave like my sanity abandoned me, Ape." Running a hand trough her hair. "Even lust can't command you don't."

* * *

**17. ****Things I'll Never Say**** by Avril Lavigne**

Flushing a bright red, the black haired girl tugged at her scarf. "No!" she snapped finally. The bleack blond peered up through teal eyes, and smiled.

"You okay, Zhila?" he asked, resisting the urge to stare back down at the book like a teenage girl trying to not stare at Taylor Lautner when he was shirtless.

'_It's not coming out anytime soon, Matti_.' She shook her head, wanting to say so much more. To her surprise, he closed the book, and moved closer. "Matthias?"

"You're lying." He slung his arm around her, and she began to fidget with her hair. "You have something to say."

It wasn't a question, as she tried to search for her most perfected speech, and recite it. "I'm nervous."

"For…?"

"I'm so nervous trying to be perfect for **you**!" she shoved him away before jumping up. "But I'd never say it willingly!"

**

* * *

**

18. **If I Had You**** by Adam Lambert**

Smiling as he tugged at his tight shirt and the tad bit of black liner he decided to wear, after a tragic incident where he got caught with the entire Glam Rock/Metal look going on.

It didn't matter how he got ready for his favorite band and who he would meet and possibly make out with later tonight, because he didn't have _her_.

Knowing that if her brother was COMPLETELY aware of his rebel-bad boy double life, she wouldn't even be allowed to look at him, but dammit, the girl was a teen! She had her right to make choices.

The pure thought of her in what the little metal groupies wore was almost better than ecstasy, and if he had her, nothing could compare.

Running a hand through ash brown locks, he smiled once more. If he had Kaori, Yasuo's life would be complete.

* * *

**19. ****Everything You Want****, Vertical Horizon cover by Boyce Avenue**

Growling, he slammed his hand into a wall. This was **not** suppose to happen.

"Why him?" He was, of course, referring to the blonde beauty with blue streaks, and how she clung to the brunet teen who immediately pushed her away. Whether or not she was completely _aware_, everyone else was: Veradis Zahari was abusive.

Charlotte lied to cover for him, though sometimes even telling the truth, mostly along the lines on how the two were "playing Jerry Springer."

He was everything Charlotte wanted, but he shouldn't even mean anything to her! Why was that? Why did Marvin have to work his ass off to get her attention, where Veradis could ignore her and she would fling herself at him?

Marvin should've been everything Charlotte wanted, but he meant nothing to her.

He didn't know why.

**

* * *

**

20. **Misery Business (Acoustic Version)**** by Paramore**

Tugging at her orange dress, the girl of the same shade wondered why she was so upset about seeing the darker salmon twin with the blue-red-white girl.

Whatever the reason, she was insanely jealous. She hated how Tatum was all over Alyx, and wouldn't let the boy talk to any other girls most of the time.

Especially herself. Tatum hated her.

So it came as a surprise when she found the boy ditching his friends and the she-devil from Europe to hang out with her on the swings.

"I'm not letting her control me. Besides, I like you. You're quiet." She smiled and sent a dirty look towards Tatum as she fumed.

**I win.**

She was never one to brag, but she knew she had him

* * *

**21. ****Jessie's Girl**** by the Glee Cast**

Silently leaning against the wall, he watched his semi-friend poke fun at the purple girl that Xavier had secretly liked for so long.

"Ya stuhday tah hard." He could feel the chemistry between the two of them, and he picked up his bag, storming outside in a rush.

"Stupid Saeran. Why can't I have her?" Throwing his bag on the ground, he sat on the steps, pouting. A tap was felt on his shoulder. "What?"

"Xavier. Did ya want to ask me somethin'?" she said in such a Southern Belle accent.

"No. Forget it." He wanted Saeran's girl so bad, but he couldn't be Mister Harold Home wrecker. He'd just keep it to himself.

**

* * *

**

22. **Free Fallin'****, Tom Petty cover by John Mayer (GASP! Not Boyce Avenue?)**

The dark lavender colored boy leaned against the fence in his backyard, watching the cars on the interstate drive by. He smiled fondly at the memories past of the times he did ths, with **her.**

Ophelia Sink. The emerald girl who he loved dearly. He didn't, however, miss her. He had broken her heart, explaining he was leaving, and didn't want her with him. As the setting sun created a shadow from the house behind him, and it covered him completely.

He felt it was best to stay in the shadows as he picked up his bag. "So long, I'm free fallin' into a new life."

He began to walk away and as he did, he looked into the sky. How pretty her name would look in the sky. He didn't miss her. He was going to leave, and when (if) he came back, he'd free fall back into her arms.

If she still wanted him around.

He was going to leave this world for a while.

* * *

**23. ****In a Moment Like This (Denmark's 2010 Eurovision Entry)**** by Chanee & N'Evergreen**

Smiling self-consciously, she leaned back into his bed. He glanced over at her, and it felt so good to be back in her presence. She didn't need any more time to cry in pain and sadness, and they needed each other.

Living without each other was a personal hell.

In this moment, Raleigh swore he'd never leave her, and he crawled onto the bed with her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Bringing him into a kiss, he shifted so that they were side by side. "In a moment like this, I want to know how to get you."

**

* * *

**

24. **Need You Now**** by Lady Antebellum**

Leaning back into the chair, she silently shifted in the hotel bed as she tried to calm herself. She sat up, looking at the hotel phone, frowning.

It was 1:15 in the morning, but it didn't matter. She needed to hear his voice. Listening to the rings, she shook violently.

Meanwhile, the man receiving that phone call took another shot of whiskey, glaring at the door. Why did she always cross his mind?

Standing up and stretching, he grabbed the phone, and just as he was about to dial her number, a number he didn't recognize called him.

"Prima!"

"I know I said I'd never call you again, but I'm alone in a hotel, and I need you now!"

"I'm a little drunk." She smiled at his honesty. "But I need you now too, Prima."

"I love you Saeran."

"I love you too." She didn't care how many times they hurt each other, they needed each other badly.

* * *

**25. ****No Surprise**** by Daughtry**

Strumming his guitar, he looked at the suitcase he had packed last night, and he began to sing louder. The pounding on the door began again, and he stopped briefly, before continuing.

He was leaving again, and she was forcing him out as soon as possible. Grabbing the suitcase, he walked out into the kitchen, to see his infant daughter asleep in the swing, and his girlfriend doing the dishes.

"Keep it down." He smiled.

"It's no surprise."

"What?"

"I can't believe I stayed through today." She smiled a bit.

"Well, you and I will be a tough act to follow, in my opinion."

"Then why end it?" he grabbed her shoulder. "Please. Donnay…"

"There's nothing here, though."

"Bullshit."

"Don't be surprise when I hate us tomorrow." He walked out the door. "Goodbye."

"Don't worry," he swore. "I'll be back." He motioned towards the sleeping infant. "I want to see Margie again, and you, of course."

"Bye," she said again, and he embraced her in the warmth she knew so well.

"I love you."

* * *

_1, 2, 3, 4, 14, 20, 21, 22 are Canon!Verse of Making Fiends.  
5, 16 take place in the Future Gen!Verse.  
6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 15, 17, 18, 19, 23, 24, 24 are AU!Verse._

_4 and 23 could be continuations of each other._

_A lot of OC stuff here. I wasn't too inspired for canon stuff, plus my old __Making Shuffles__ was for that. I did a lot of DonXav, 'cause I need inspiration for __All the Things She Said__._

_Pfft, I write lots of angst._

_**ALSO: PLEASE VOTE IN MY NEW POLL. GRACIAS!**_

_**-**__**Dar**_


	2. Angst, Drama, and Nightwish! OH MY!

_**A/N;; **__I AM BEING PRODUCTIVE! I swear! I am!_

_Ladies and gentlemen;__** The emo shuffle.**_

Pairings: None; Tobias/Chevonne; None; None; Margarita/Yahir; SaePrima; Magachi; WeyOph; YaKaori; AlyxPeaches breakup; None; None; AdriKao; MigJo; None, implied YahMarg; Implied, Onesided DonXav; Charvin; NikMax; YaKaori; Implied SaePrima; VittKal; TopFin; None; None; Mart

Making Fiends © Amy Winfrey  
Tobias, Joana, Margarita, Saeran, Weylin, Ophelia, Yasuo, Alyx, (formerly) Peaches, Xavier, Chardonnay, Nikol, Maximilian, Kailia (formerly Nikii's), Vittorio (formerly Nikii's), Finnagan © Me  
Yahir, Migdalia, Josiah, Topper © Rhe'anne Lynn  
Primavera, Kaori, Adriana, Kaoru © LoveUponA'Star  
Chevonne © Me & LoveUponA'Star

**

* * *

**

WARNINGS?: Abuse, swears, drugs, drinking, implied content…

* * *

**1. "When She Loved Me" by Sarah McLachlan**_  
When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful._

Pushing her brown bangs back from her face, she twirled the picture between her fingers. Tears were making her eyes red, and she almost collapsed from the fact she couldn't breathe when her sobs grew heavier.

She didn't know her mother well, but as far as she was concerned, her mother was the reason why the family stayed together. Her father had married her, and she believed he did love her, the heiress to an entire fortune, but also wanted however much was in rubies too.

She apparently, before her death, rewrote her will, and left everything to her and Camillo.

She could hear her soft voice saying to her, _"I love you, my beautiful baby girl. I hope you grow up strong and pretty, Margret May."_

She finally fell back and screamed.

**2. "It Happens Everytime" by Dream Street  
**_It happens everytime when I see you. It happens everytime when I think of you, It happens everytime; oh it's magic when we meet, baby down on Dream Street._

Flushing a bright red, Tobias Minty watched as Chevonne Maguire waved towards him, and he buried his face in his book.

Chevonne and him had been friends since birth. His father, Xavier, was pretty good friend with her dad, Saeran. Primavera and Chardonnay were good pals too, he guessed.

Slipping into his weird, silent state that he did occasionally, he began to close his eyes and thought of a world; where he and Chevonne were happy and always together.

Everything about her was magical to him; her bright green eyes, her very red-brown hair, her light freckles on tan skin, and her Irish accent when she spoke to him in Spanish, a language he himself was pretty fluent at. He flushed again.

Sometime he wished he could stay on Dream Street; at least, for this time.

**3. "Camisado" by Panic! At the Disco  
**_Can't keep the kid from the fight; keep the fight from the kid._

His mom had woke up. His mom was awake and up.

Sadly, it probably wouldn't last long; her voice was raspy as she screamed at his father, and he shifted on his heels. His younger siblings heads' poked out from their rooms, and he stood across from the parent's room.

"Go back to bed."

The doors all closed in perfect, synchronized sounds. He watched as the bedroom door in front of him flew over. His father, reeking of alcohol, grabbed his arm.

"LYLE! DO NOT TOUCH HIM!" Trying to pull back, the dark green eyed boy shrieked, drawing attention from his room, as the second oldest peeked out as he was being dragged downstairs. "LYLE WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM?"

"What we SHOULD HAVE done with him! THIS FUCKING BASTARD CHILD- -."

"He's not QUINTON!"

"He might as WELL be!" Being thrown onto a chair, he lost his balance and watched his father toss the slightly empty bottle on him.

**4. "Amaranth" by Nightwish  
**_Baptized with a perfect name…_

She was born a perfectly normal child in Bulgaria.

Shortly after that, they had migrated to Clamburg; why here of all places, she didn't know. To symbolize the birth of her and her twin sister, they had been given two flowers, claimed to be amaranths, to symbolize their never ending beauty.

Something happened. They were to be loved the same, yet they always favor Joana; Joana could sing, Joana could dance… Viktoriya could do **nothing.**

She did, however have a curse; from her grandmother, she, and only she, had the ability to make fiends.

She took her flower and planted it in her garden; a shade of bright green to symbolize her never ending reign.

After banning the perfect Joana from Clamburg, as well as her other symbols, she had burnt her sister's flower.

'_She will end. I will never end_.' She thought that every day, at daybreak, when she tended to her garden of never fading amaranths.

**5. "El Tango de Roxanne" from ****Moulin Rouge!****  
**_You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me, and please, believe me when I say "I love you."_

Yahir understood damn well; she was a budding singer, dancer, and stage performer. She was always going to be the center of attention, and even as a little girl, she seemed to draw attention to herself without trying.

It wasn't hard: with her almost brown hair and big, blue-gray eyes, and her petite size that made her smaller curves look bigger by wearing clothes that fit her figure, Yahir knew Margarita would be a socialite.

Yet, he wished she didn't draw so much attentions from **other men**, such as the new actor whose name escaped him. His heart tugged and broke every single fucking time the actor cornered the girl a party, trying to woo her.

She was beginning to fall for him too, and Yahir knew. He bit his lip. "He says I really should try acting!"

"We've been over this bef- -." Speaking of the devil, he approached.

"Would you mind if I asked her for a dance?" he asked jokingly, taking her hand, and Yahir bit back every feeling to slap him.

He knew it was wrong to feel such attractions to his client; she knew it too. She was free to leave him, as long as she knew he always meant it when he told her he loved her.

**6. "Interstate Love Song" by Stone Temple Pilots  
**_Waiting on a southern train only yesterday you lied._

He had promised her multiple times he wouldn't drink when he went out of town. How many times had he stood in the doorway, little Verano in her arms, and she leaned up and asked him not to drink and not to get drunk and not do stupid things?

Enough times. Drinking may have toned down for him, but he always was still into the… "Lighter" drugs. He was drunk, high, and all fucked up from the weekend, and when he returned home, she knew. One can only hide the glitter of the split club or the smell of booze or the random nosebleeds for so long, and he just stopped trying.

"Please, be safe." She kissed his lips, knowing it would be the last time for at least a week and a half they wouldn't be dirtied or taste of vodka or hookers. "Don't- -."

"Do anything stupid."

**7. "Black Balloon" by Goo Goo Dolls  
**_Comin' down, the world turned over, and angels fall without you there, and I go on as you get colder… Or are you someone's prayer?_

"You're killing yourself." Rolling her eyes and removing the string from her arm, the balloon floated up to the ceiling, and his green eyes drifted up after it. It was amazing; it was so simple, yet stood for so much.

"If I get to see her face for even a minute, I can make it through the day." Lately, all she could talk about was her mother; it was weird, but he knew she loved him. Her dark brown-hazel eyes were bloodshot and her arm still had marks. She shook and reached into her drawer, grabbing a lighter and a carton of cigarettes.

"Are cold?" She shook her head, but he knew her better. "I should get going."

"Before your fucking starves you for hanging out with 'thy sinful one.'" Smiling, he wanted to kiss her forehead, to let her know he was there. He didn't; she wouldn't let him. She was someone else's prayer.

Standing up, he walked to the door. "Thanks for checking on me, Malachi." He smiled and turned around, watching her eyes glance at the balloon.

She could fly if she wanted to.

**8. "Slide" by Goo Goo Dolls  
**_I wanna wake up where you are. I won't say anything at all. So why don't you slide?_

Tapping her foot, she bit her lip and rocked on her heels. "Is everything alright, Weylin?"

The black haired male didn't respond, but kept his eyes glued on the window; it was a rainy day, and he was recovering from certain injuries from an event she just heard about. "Wey?"

He didn't reply, and she looked down at his medical charts; temptation took over, and the dark haired brunette girl grabbed them, scanning over them.

Broken bones, fractures, cuts and scars, his head being slammed through glass, attempted drowning…  
"Weylin! Speak to me! Did **they** do this to you?"

He nodded. "Oh! Wey!" she screamed, throwing her arms around him. "I wish we could run away! My family is in ruins, you're abused because you decided to pick another religion! We'll slide; we'll get the hell out of here… Together!"

**9. "Right Here Waiting" by Staind  
**_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting._

Mistakes had been made in his life, and Yasuo was damn aware. He'd never do drugs again, he'd tone down his drinking, and he didn't make out with strange girls anymore. He'd change it for himself; for the better.

Yet, something kept him in the same rut away from that part of his life; at school, the small Asian girl he grew to get to know through her brother, and she was perfect; the good student, the girl no one could date (nor would most boys, as Kaoru was creepy when it came to her.)

Something about her kept him waiting on this change; to abandoned the wild, night life loving part of him. As many times as she had walked away from him, be it with friends or other guys, she'd find him always right there waiting.

Yet, she knew about his… "Other life." She was always so… Strict with him when she found out; yet, as little of patience she had with him, she was always waiting for him.

"If I walked away, would you wait and tell me something to keep me waiting?"

**10. "Apple and Cinnamon" by Utada Hikaru  
**_I can't believe that you and me were falling out of love and everybody use to be so envious of us._

Biting his lip, he stared at the black wall. Today, he had received the worse news of his life.

_I'm breaking up with you_.

It had started out great; she and him had an instant attraction, and of course, she knew what kind of guy he was, so she knew how to play his game; to make him work for what he wanted, while most girls gave it to him with no effort on his part.

His friends had envied that about their relationship, and how they were shocked on how well they completed each other.

She had broken up with him because she needed something serious, and that she was moving. But she told him it didn't matter if they were moving, they'd be over anyway.

Everyone was so shocked; kids he never even knew existed had approached him and asked if he was okay, because it was hard on him. She was something he actually cared for; she obviously didn't feel the same way.

They had the chemistry like apple and cinnamon; it was simple and innocent attraction that grew into such a great… Relationship. They fell in love and they fell out of it… It was too good…

Too good to last, anyway.

**11. "Jeremy" by Pearl Jam  
**_Clearly, I remember picking on the boy. Seemed a harmless, little though._

Something about Vendetta seemed different. No longer was she making the foul creatures and attempting to kill the blue girl who enraged her.

It wasn't until someone found some drawings of her on a mountain, her arms in a "V" and people lying in puddles of blood.

She didn't speak after that, and when she did, most kids would remember going home telling their parents, "Vendetta spoke in class today."

Then the teasing started, and she never stopped it. She never did anything anymore, except one day…

Clamburg's kids never forgot the day when eleven-year-old Vendetta raised her hand. "D-do you have something to say?" asked Mr. Milk.

"Yes." Vendetta spoke in class, but it wasn't that tiny one word reply. She grabbed her bag and walked to the front of the class. She pulled out something shiny and small.

**BANG! BANG!**

The kids were in such shock, it took them moments to comprehend what had happened.

The funeral was held weeks later; her parents didn't show. Daddy never did give her attention and her mother never really cared.

**King Vendetta the Wicked**, read her grave, a lone grave built into a hill, so people would remember the legacy of the girl. The girl who had done so much, and always had a way of grabbing attention.

Like the day she spoke in class.

**12. "What Do Tigers Dream Of?" from ****The Hangover**_  
What do tigers dream of when they take a little tiger snooze?_

"Vendetta, do you wonder what tigers dream of?"

"No."

"I bet it's about ZEBRAS! Or Halle Berry!"

"Ye- WHAT!"

"Yeah, you know~ The chick from Cat Woman!"

"What?"

"BEST FRIEND HUG!"

"I'm shit outta luck."

**13. "Won't Go Home Without You" by Maroon 5**  
_It's not over tonight, just give me one more chance to make it right. I may not make it through the night. I won't go home without you._

"Will you please stay here? You can't drive and I- -." **SLAM!** The door closed in his face, and he bit his lip. The Asian male knew his friend was quite… Tempramental. Lately she had spent the time at his house, because Chardonnay was at some state dance competition somewhere in the West, and she couldn't stand Migdalia's family.

"_Why does this happen to me?" _Her father, her mother, everyone seemed to abandoned her. _"Are my friends next?"_

"_Of course not."_ She'd cry herself to sleep, and he'd stroke her hair gently. He had said a lot of things to her she didn't like, like when he suggested giving Xavier a chance or when Saeran wanted to date Primavera.

She was very protective of her friends, and that made her a good person. She cared.

And to repay the favor, he wouldn't stay at home until she was back under his roof.

**14. "Roxanne" by the Police  
**_Roxanne, you don't have to put on the red light. Those days are over. You don't have to sell your body to the night._

He knew it would always end like this. The lack of her parents care for her would lead her to live this life.

"I have to pay for collage somehow…" His brown knitted together as she got dressed. "I'll be fine, Josiah. I always am." She brought the blood-red lipstick to her lips, and looked back at him.

She looked so cheap; caked up in makeup and hooker boots.

"_I refuse to let you parade around like that_," he signed, grabbing her wrists to gain her attention and then let go. "_Wash that shit off your face. I'll split half the money with you!_"

"Of your fund?" He nodded. "Josiah, you earned that money; I should own my own."

"_You can get scholarships in English and writing!_" She shook her head and walked outside. "_Don't put on the red light!_"

**15. "Papa Don't Preach" by the Glee Cast**  
_Papa don't preach! I'm in trouble deep!_

"Please! Daddy!"

"I trusted you, Margarita! I trusted you'd have a better life then me!" screamed the blond male, and he stood up. "Margie, I can't _believe_ you're pregnant… With your MANAGER'S kid!"

"Don't preach this bullshit to me! I'm going to keep the kid, I just need you to listen to me!"

**16. "Unsubstantial Blues" by Magdi Ruzsa (Hungary's 2007 Eurovision Entry)  
**_Oh casual man, wavin' an empty have, left me breathless with nothing more to lose, except an evanescent unsubstantial blues._

Biting her lip, she scratched her head, in total and utter confusion. Was it really over?

She wanted to laugh at the broken past with him, but she couldn't if she couldn't make it on without him. The Southern Belle had nothing more to lose anyway, so why couldn't she move on?

Because she loved Xavier Minty… And he didn't love her, or so he said. He did, and she knew it. Why did he leave her? Why did she believe it?

Why didn't she get any answers?

He was such a casual man, always willing to lend an empty hand to help, making him a great person, she was breathless at the sight of him.

He lent his hand to her, and now she had an evanescent, unsubstantial blues.

**17. "Crushcrushcrush" by Paramore**_  
They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies. You little spies._

Rocking on her heels, she studied to brunet boy and turned to the group of kids. She had recently asked Marvin why he was staring at her, in hopes he would say he liked her.

That wasn't the answer she got.

"I actually think your deathly annoying…" he coughed, his eyes widening with his words. Everyone was treating this like a **game**! She really liked Marvin and it seemed they took the truth and replaced it with _their_ lies.

That night, she arrived at her grandmother's home and stayed in her room. The normally peppy blonde was upset about all of this. She wanted to be more than… This with Marvin, and no one understood that!

She was dreaming though, when she thought about it. It would never happen. It never happens for her. Still, it's nice to wish.

**18. "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri**_  
Who do you think you are? Running round leaving scars? Collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart. You're going to catch a cold from the ice inside your soul, so don't come back for me- - don't come back at all._

When they were children, she really liked him. They were close children, and she had even told him she wanted to marry him.

Yet, he had broken her heart. He left her in her time of need, and now she was exiled from Clamburg.

It was Christmas time. The time of year she was allowed back inside Clamburg, and she was preparing the family dinner when he sister, Joana walked in.

"Max's lookin' for ya." Her black eyes widened and she looked down. "I'll just send 'im away, 'kay?"

"Yes." She gripped her necklace, the one he had made her when they were children, and it was too big. Maximilian Jones had then kissed her after that, promised to stay with her.

He shouldn't even be near here.

She had heard what happened to him; he had crashed into a tree and received a DUI. She didn't need that. He shouldn't have come back for her… At all.

**19. "Sex On Fire" by Kings of Leon**_  
Lay where you're laying. Don't make a sound._

The moonlight reflected of her hair, and he smiled, stroking it gently. God, she was perfect. Her flushed cheeks and wild, smooth black hair that was messy and curly.

Something about her drove him insane. Maybe it was how innocent she was? Maybe it was because her brother always made sure she was off-limits, or maybe he truly, genuinely liked her? He wasn't sure, but if it was option two, he had slipped from the radar unnoticed.

He felt hot and flushed with pure attraction, and he tried to stay quiet; partly not to wake her and partly because Kaoru was a few rooms over. He didn't know he was here, and it was better that way.

Smiling light, he rolled over onto his side, setting his phone to wake him up early so he could leave before the other two woke, and send her a text, so she wouldn't get the wrong idea.

**20. "Sympathy" by the Goo Goo Dolls  
**_Stranger than your sympathy and this is my apology._

Who the hell was this girl? This sunrise green and yellow girl who always seemed to give the white colored boy sympathy?

She was Primavera and he was Saeran; the classical opposites. At least, to everyone else…

Saeran had moved from Ireland as a farmer; his real parents had been killed in a fire and he had moved in with his cousins, because Grandpa Dolan was there.

Saeran wasn't a smart kid when it came to making disecions. Attempting to run away, beating up kids, using anger and words to express himself. Primavera was always there to comfort him.

Strange sympathy, eh?

**21. "Stricken" by Disturbed**  
_I don't wanna mention the reason I know that I am stricken and can't let you go._

Nodding his head as the green girl spoke, it pained him to see the light, plum colored girl laughing and having a good time…

With _other_ guys.

Sighing and handing the terrible ruler's box to her, his eyes remained glued onto her, and how Akamu was always trying to get so close to her.

It hurt him; she rejected his advances, telling the blood-red male she "Didn't want anything to do with Vendetta."

Vittorio didn't **want** to work for her; but what was he suppose to do? It was his job.

He was stricken by her, and it hurt to see her laughing with others, acting as if she had done no damage to him. It. Was. Annoying.

"Kailia!" Being waved over, she left the ocean blue boy behind to meet up with some friends, and smiled as Akamu ran up to grab her hand.

He was too stricken by her…

He couldn't let her go…

At least, not yet.

**22. "Legenda" by Marcin Mroziński (Poland's 2010 Eurovision Entry)  
**_I'll be forever; ever and ever, feeling this love 'til the day when I die._

It was almost like a story…

He was a knight, who fell in love with a princess. The princess had red hair that was almost strawberry blonde, her hair kept tied back in two little braids, and often locked away everything about herself.

He was the knight of dark brown hair and blue eyes; he was quiet, yet wanted to share his heart with her.

He decided to save her from her seclusion, and he took her away to speak with her in private. At first, she was rejecting; cold and stubborn.

The princess did not love the knight.

She didn't want him to be by his side; at dances, he'd often ask for her hand, and against her will, she'd accept.

She'd grow to love him… Eventually.

**23. "Never Again" by Nickelback**  
_'Father's a name you haven't earned yet!' 'You're just a child with a temper!' 'Haven't you heard don't hit a lady?' 'Kicking your ass would be a pleasure.'_

Marvin crossed his arms as he stood against the wall in the waiting room, watching his father speak to the nurse, quietly.

It made his blood boil, and he looked down, biting his lip. "She's very lucky; she's pregnant."

Silence washed over the room, and Marvin looked at the other siblings there. Rachel and Rosalynn were curled up on the sofa, on both sides of Quinton, as Stanly was sleeping on his lap, Ophelia pacing trying to get Thomas to stop wailing.

"Marvin, would you like to see your mother?"

He gently handed Stan over to Nicholas and walked in. She closed the door as his father lingered outside.

"Marvin," the nurse began. "Did she fall?"

He bit his tongue, to keep himself from screaming. He nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." They were allowed to leave, but his mother would remain there overnight to moniter her and the baby.

Returning home, the other children went off to bed. "What kind of father puts his family through that?

"Shut your smart little mouth and go to bed."

"You knew she was pregnant!"

"Quint's enough for a bastard child." He grabbed Marvin's arm, and he tried to yank away. "If you told that nurse anything, you'll be in that fucking hospital next."

"I hate you!"

"I'd love to kick your smart ass from here to that fucking nuthouse where your mother belongs!"

**24. "Crownless" by Nightwish**_  
Crownless again shall be the queen. Trophy on her grave remains unseen._

Greed is a terrible thing, it's a shame Vendetta didn't realize that.

The dictator of Clamburg always ruled with an iron fist; it was very scary and terrifying.

Then **she **came; the sweet, innocent little girl who everyone seemed to love and learned to relax. Vendetta couldn't **stand** her. If she was to own the earth, oil, and sun, how was she to rule?

Attempt after attempt, she tried to kill the blue girl. She'd failed. In a fated moment, it had all came down; empire, fiends, and the old Clamburg.

Now, she wondered if this was the life she was meant to lead?

A rose, some whispered, was ten times her worth, and they had said she'd laid her nightly terror to sleep. She'd attempt to rebuild her empire and it always fell.

Crownless again, she kept falling. It wasn't meant to be. It wasn't going to happen again. Something like when she was ten wasn't going to come by again.

Crownless again, she fell.

**25. "Paper Gangsta" by Lady GaGa**_  
Don't want no paper gangsta. Won't sign away my life to someone who's got the flavor, but don't got no follow through._

Shaking her head, she crossed her arms and studied the boy with dark skin. "Faker."

His head perked up, his gray-blue eyes wide in shock. "Mari…"

"Don't fucking call me that, _Morton_." She stomped her foot. "You're not **Mort** anymore, you're not the same!" Her eyes, the icy blue orbs, were finally filling with tears, causing the orbs to redden.

"Mari- -!"

"I told you: don't **FUCKING** CALL ME THAT!" She pushed back on his chest and he fell back onto the desk. "I'm not into fakers! I don't want a PAPER GANGSTA! I want **MORTON KENT JONES**!"

The other stayed silent; he was thinking of what to say. Marion couldn't take it. She turned her back to him. "I'm going home!" she screamed t the class, all who had tried to ignore the angry girl. She collected her things, and Vendetta raised an eyebrow.

"Marion- - I…" She turned to face Mort.

"…Leave me alone," she simply said, throwing her bag over her back and walking off. She'd never been more upset at one person in her life.

_

* * *

_

1 is about Maggie on her mom.

_3 & 23 are basically touching upon the same idea; I had no idea who to use, since both songs talk about abusive men/husbands/fathers, so I picked on Marvin. Abuse is no laughing matter, and I did the actual crime no justice._

_Seriously, Nightwish is the band of Vendetta's life; both with and without Tarja. "Jeremy" by Pearl Jam is also a song that suits her. The song was written about a child who killed himself in front of his class._

_18: Max Jones and Nikol Zahari used to have a thing. They still do._

_12 is just a very non-dramatic song. I had to put that in there… Everything was too tense._

_7 is a song about drugs. Of course, I did my favorite: Drug Addict!Maggie and Modern!Concerned!Malachi._

_8 is about Weylin's family life; he's an Atheist, and his parents hate him._

_10 is a story about how Alyx and Peaches broke up, since I have put her on my list of OCs that are available to adopt._

_15 was too hard to write._

_In 21, Vittorio is an Italian (illegal) immigrant, and in order for Vendetta to help him become a citizen, he must work for her. Kailia lives with some of my other OCs: Kirill, Kaskae, Akamu, Skyler, and Winterlynn. Together, they are the POWER RANGERS!_

_22: A story about how Topper feels about Finn, who isn't at first willing to accept his love, because her daddy, Xavier, detests Topper's mum, Migalia._

_17 is just random Angst!Charlotte._

_I think my favorite canons to write are Angst!Charlotte, Responsible!Suicidal!Marvin, Drug Addict!Maggie, Modern!Malachi, Flirty!Mort, Girly!Angst!Viktoriya!Vendetta, and Preppy!Angry!Marion… Grudge is… Barely touched in my drabbles, I know. I'm baaaad._

_Long A/N is long._

_**- - Dar**_


	3. Tribute to Eurovision

_**A/N;;**__ Kudos to Rheanne for letting me use her "precious Donatella" for the Eurovision shuffle._

_I know, four of these songs may have been in past shuffles… That's why I skipped them._

**PREVIOUS SONGS:**  
It's For You (Ireland's 2010 Entry) - Ch 1  
In a Moment Like This (Denmark's 2010 Entry) - Ch 1  
Unsubstantial Blues (Hungary's 2007 Entry) - Ch 2  
Legenda (Poland's 2010 Entry) - Ch 2

Pairings: JetKen; Charvin; None; TristApe, DonXan; None; YaKaori (Expect a fic to these two soon); None; DonXan; MigJo; YahMarg (Expect a fic with these two too); AlyRal; Magachi; TopFin; None; Otto/Gabrielle; None; None; WeyOph; Kind of Charvin; Mart; Fem!Josiah/Male!Migdalia; Onesided SibQuint; Margarita, Implied YaMarg; AlyRal

Making Fiends © Amy Winfrey  
Jetta, Kennethy, Vanora, Tristan, April, Chardonnay, Xavier, Yasuo, Alyce, Raleigh, Finnagan © Me  
Migdalia, Josiah, Topper © Tsaritsa'Ryeya  
Kaori, Gabrielle, Adriana © ZeBakaa

**WARNINGS?: Implying themes, swears, **

**1. "Be My Valentine" by Svetlana Loboda (Ukraine's 2009 Entry)**_  
Baby, baby you're so fine. Be my, be my Valentine!_

Smiling to herself, pulling on her powder pink hair, Jetta smiled as the brown boy made his way by her. Whether he liked it or not, he was **hers**, and no one else could have him.

In all honesty, he was very interested in her, but he also liked to stare at the other girls, and they loved to stare at him too. Being a star football player had its perks when it came to girls.

But Jetta was a one-gal show. You either had her first or you were a waste of time. Kennethy knew that.

Of course, dating someone as high maintenance as Jetta required a lot of energy. But she always proved to come through for him, and he loved it.

She was his anti-crisis girl, in a way; always keeping him calm and level-headed. It made him happy.

And she was happy he only had eyes for her.

**2. "Life Looks Better in Spring" by Jon Lilygreen & the Islanders (Cyprus' 2010 Entry)**_  
I hope someday you'll see me. I hope someday you'll spot me in the crowd; take my hand and kiss me. I hope someday you'll say my name out loud._

Marvin was indeed upset. After she had moved, he had felt empty and lonely. It had been years since the blonde girl left Clamburg, and he waited.

Now, in December, he was walking down the street, attempting to not be late to Rach and Rose's recital, and kept his eyes down, pushing past.

"Marvin?" He glanced up, and the faint voice's owner didn't seem to be around. He looked back down and was about to walk again, when he heard a louder, closer scream. "MARVIN!"

Suddenly, he was attacked, embraced by a blonde he didn't recongnize right away. "Char- - Charlotte?"

"Oh Marvin! I missed you!" she hugged him, attacking him with kisses now. "I promise I'll never leave again! Life will be better in spring!"

**3. "What For?" by Aisha (Latvia's 2010 Entry)**_  
What for are we living? What for are we dying? What for are we lying? Only Mr. God knows why._

Standing by the window in the church, she listened as her father preached; her family sat a few rows up, and they were doing the impossible: baptizing Weylin.

She frowned as the male screamed, fighting off. "I DON'T BELIEVE IN THIS CRAZY SHIT!"

Katherine and Malachi stayed silent, and she frowned. Pushing her red-brown hair back, she shifted, and shook her head.

She was raised Religious, but Weylin had made his choice. She respected him, and in return, he refused to let anyone hurt her.

Her family refused to believe he was, in all horror, and Atheist. They'd attempt to get him to follow God.

What for were they living?

**4. "Shine" by Sofia Nizharadze (Georgia's 2010 Entry)**_  
Shine, shine like the stars in the sky. Wipe the dust of your love; let it shine._

April always did like the Elise boy.

The red head with silver and black tips had been a close friend of hers, and he was so caring and nice. Yet, something always made him seem… Off.

It was always his family when his personality changed dramatically. Whether it was because Jalia was annoying, or Soleil was being teasing, or even when Maika started feeling dizzy, he seemed stressed and angrier.

She had seen the scars on his arm, when he was carrying a sick Kadin inside the house once, and his sleeves were pushed up. She realized why he always wore sleeves: to hide them.

She wondered why he never let his love shine brighter than what he did. He was like her own personal star, but he never let himself shine.

**5. "Jan Jan" by Inga & Anush (Armenia's 2009 Entry)**_  
Hay parerin, jan asenq, ari yar, ari, jan jan._

Xavier wasn't a dancer, and as much as it killed her, she'd have to accept it one day.

First off, the Swede had not one ounce of coordination in his blond haired and blue-eyed body. He was tripping standing still and falling over air. That took skill.

"Come on!" she whined, crossing her arms across her chest. "I always go to those shitty open night performance clubs for you!"

"But I don't make you sing, Chardonnay Chrissy," he snapped, using her name. "You know I don't dance."

"Pleeease, dear?" she whined, trying to act as cute as possible. "Just this once, for me?" she knelt down, placing her head in his lap.

"And you tell me to act my age," he chided bitterly, pushing her away. "Fine."

"Yay."

**6. "Horehronie" by Kristinia Pelakova (Slovakia's 2010 Entry)**_  
Na tráve ležím a snívam. O čom sama neviem. V tom vánku, čo ma kolíše keď je slnko najnižšie._

Canada. How she wanted to escape there so bad! Everything was better in Canada.

Pushing her hair back and grabbing a hard hat, she pulled her shovel from under her bed, and got to work. "The most beautiful trees are in Canada."

Closing her eyes as she walked into her secret passage, she dreamt of a life away from this **hell** called **Clamburg**. She'd sing hallelujah for hours once her goal was complete.

She could hear people chatting, and no one was living in fear over _her._ The most beautiful things were in Canada.

As she began digging, she'd lie on grass, or snow, whatever part she ended up in, and let the breeze and sun sing her to sleep.

**7. "We Could Be the Same" by maNga + (Turkey's 2010 Entry)**_  
For all this time I've been loving you; don't even know your name. For just one night, we could be the same, no matter what they say._

Nodding his head, his eyes scanned the quiet party. It was a small get together for Josiah's birthday, since his parents sure as hell weren't going to celebrate it. Then again, Josiah didn't either.

His eyes fell on the Asian girl as she and the red-brown haired Southern girl talked, and she squealed when Chardonnay promised to teach her how to dance. Her twin was feet away, studying her.

He flushed, making his way by her. "Hi, Yasuo!" she called, waving, and he looked up.

"H-hey, Kaori." Then, she flashed his that look; the one that her eyes said that she really liked him. He flushed, and she knew that meant he got the message. He glanced up nervously at Kaoru, his look not pleased. "I've, uh- -."

"You wanna dance?" She grabbed his hand and dragged him on the dance floor.

Tonight, they'd be the same; no matter what.

**8. "Sweet People" by Alyosha** **(Ukraine's 2010 Entry)**_  
Oh sweet people, what have we done? Tell me what is happening, for all that we've built tumbles and is gone._

Glancing up from her notebook, a blasted Harajuku notebook none the less, she raised her hand. "I have something to share."

Everyone didn't look at her, or ask "What, Maggie?" They didn't need too. They knew what it was.

"I- I suppose, Margret May." Standing up, grabbing the notebook, she made her way to the front of the classroom, as bored eyes all fell onto her.

"Tragedy of Hopelessness… Number twenty-five." Everyone rolled their eyes.

"_Sweet people, all we are.  
We destroy everything we build and touch.  
We ruin our children.  
Pictures, pictures, pictures, game.  
Why is your home in ruins?  
You turn it to stone.  
Stop.  
This is our home._"

**9. "Playing With Fire" by Paula Seling & Ovi (Romania's 2010 Entry)**_  
You and me, can't you see we're playing with fire?_

Stomping her foot, she placed her hands on her hips. "I'll give you two FUCKING seconds to explain why my dress has COFFEE stains on it."

"It's probably you."

"It's your fucking DOG." Rolling his eyes, she murmured. "Lila, that fucking bitch."

"You're just bitter." He stood up, grabbing his guitar.

"I swear to God, I'm not afraid to fight you."

"Dating you is like playing with fire," he snarled, walking into the music room and began to strum his guitar, the Basque Shepherd Dog that Chardonnay was angry at sleeping under the desk.

She growled and ran after him, "Are you running _away?_"

"If we get together…" he commented playfully. "We can burn this place down."

**10. "Alvedansen" by Christina Guldbrandsen (Norway's 2006 Entry)**  
_Haja, hahaja, haja. Bli med meg i sommernatten. Haja, hahajaja, haja. Ingenting er skjult i natt._

Migdalia smiled to herself as the taller male flushed red, turning his head away. He shook his head. "Oh, Joey, Joey, Joey…" she leaned up, whispering as quietly and yet still had her seductive tone to her. "This is a night of secrets, and I'd love to _share_ mine with you."

He flushed darker, and felt her drag his arms and place them on her hips. "Please? I'll teach you a special kind of dance."

Rolling his eyes, he pulled away, and lost his balance, falling onto the chair. The Latina didn't miss a beat to sit on his lap, pressing kisses into his temples. She smirked as she captured his lips, and pulled apart sighing. "Oh Josiah…"

He shook his head again, realizing there was no escape.

**11. "Follow My Heart" by Ich Troje ft. Real McCoy (Poland's 2006 Entry)**_  
A w sercu jak w sercu, w nim miłość się tli. Zaufaj mu zawsze, dla ciebie chce bić. A płonie w nim miłość po kres naszych dni. Bo dzięki niej wiecznie, gdzie ja tam i ty._

Folding his hands, and placing his chin on them, his eyes examined over the very risqué-dressed female. "May I help you Margarita?"

Glancing as a bottle of wine hit the table with a loud **THUD**, Yahir's eyes widened. "Oh, Margie, you're not even legal."

"Legal enough for you." _Thump, thump, thump_. She practically leaped across the desk and settled on his lap, and swung her leg around, straddling him.

"This is highly inappropriate, I am your manager."

"That's what everyone else says," she complained. "What does your heart say? Follow your heart for once!"

Licking his lips, Yahir watched her pull on his tie.

**12. "Drip Drop" by Safura (Azerbaijan's 2010 Entry)**  
_Can I love you forever through this?_

"WHO IS SHE?" A knife gracefully passed by his head. "Why are you doing this? What's happening?"

"Aly, please!"

"No! Who is SHE!" She slammed him into the wall, her black eyes wide in shock, fear, and anger. He looked away, biting his, he shook his head. "Raleigh!"

"She's no one." He rubbed his neck, smearing the lipstick stain on his neck, and she began to sob into his chest.

"I can't go on like this! It's either me or her! So who is it?"

He stayed silent, watching the salty water-like substance fall from her eyes, the black eyeliner underneath running down with it. He bit his lips and shook his head. "HER?"

"Trust me, it'll always be you." He couldn't stop this. He was happy with Alyce.

**13. "Work Your Magic" by Koldun (Belarus' 2007 Entry)**_  
Work your magic, you set my beating heart in motion._

Smiling to himself, as she glanced over at him, smirking, and then looking away, something about the dark haired female always captivated him. He smiled as she excused herself from conversation, and walked by him, locking eyes for the briefest moment, and walking over to some other group of people.

He was willing to become a slave for her, if she'd want him too.

It was the way they shared looks; her dark eyes met his light ones, and it was a spell. It drew him to her, and sometimes, they'd find themselves kissing each other senseless, or waking up in the same bed the next morning, causing him to be in trouble for not returning home at night.

It was worth it; he was bewitched by her, and there was something Malachi Elise was willing to do…

He'd give up everything.

**14. "That Sounds Good to Me" by Josh Dubovie (United Kingdom's 2010 Entry)**  
_Just at your laughter, it's happy ever after._

Flushing bright red, the bright eyed boy felt the girl's strong embrace, as she smiled brightly. "Aww, Top! You're so awesome!"

He nodded, staying silently, and she grabbed his hand. "I'm going to go tell Mama we're gettin' married when we get older!"

She looked down at the plastic ring, and laughed. He melted; she had the cutest little laugh of anyone he had met.

She dragged him off to the tiny little crick by her house, and removed her shoes. "We'll have a wedding in the summer, with the bright sunshine, and it'll be on the farm! How does that sound?"

He didn't respond, smiling, and quietly saying, "That sounds good to me."

She clapped and hugged him, laughing.

**15. "Me and My Guitar" by Tom Dice (Belgium's 2010 Entry)**_  
People always say, "Tom this has gone too far." But I'm not afraid to chase my dreams, just me and my guitar._

Strumming his guitar, the blond male smiled, as each chord and note sounded so ripe and crisp to him. Often times, others told him he was crazy and taking this dream too far, but since finding out his mother wanted to be a musician, he felt it fair to carry out the dream they shared.

He didn't want to hear he was wrong, and that everything was okay. He wouldn't fall during this, and he'd always work, until he was on a stage, by himself, just him, his voice…

And of course, his trusty guitar.

He'd find a way to beat the regular, 9-5 world, and he'd never let anyone's foolish pride get in the way.

He would not stop until everyone heard his voice on the radio, and kids were posting videos on the internet of them singing his lyrics; his _words_.

At night, stars from all over would come to watch him at night, on the stage, just him and his voice…

And of course, Xavier's guitar.

**16. "My Heart Is Yours" by Didrik Solli-Tangen (Norway's 2010 Entry)**  
_"Because my heart is yours, I'll never leave you. Though we are far apart, I'm by your side. My love is never wrong; I feel it rise again. Through it all, now my heart is yours."_

He smiled as he slightly leaned against the wall, fiddling with his necklace. He had never been so happy before in his life. He ignored the calling of his brother and sisters, and looked at the wall, touching his cheek lightly.

Wow, she was indeed something else. Gabrielle was something else.

The picture of the French-Hawaiian-whatever else she was ran through his head, and even though they weren't anywhere near each other, he could feel like they were watching each other.

Was this what love felt like? He pondered, because the way the popular female strolled up to him with ease, a kind smile on his face, and the wind just gently sweeping her hair to the side as she thanked him for the birthday card with a kiss.

His heart was hers, as of right now, Otto decided.

**17. "This Is My Life" by Anna Bergendahl (Sweden's 2010 Entry)**  
_"'Cause this is my life, my friend, and this is my time to stand. 'Cause this is my life, my friend, and I can't be no one else."_

There first response to her idea was shock, then later support. Obviously, they knew it'd be best for her, but that still could not console Chardonnay, because she had earlier let Xavier run off on a similar path, and she hadn't heard from him in a month.

"So where are you going?" said the woman sitting next to her on the train as she looked up from her iPod. "You look awfully young."

"California," she mumbled, pushing black hair back.

"What's in California?"

"My dream." She wasn't going to lose this battle, she wanted to be a singer. She wanted her name to remembered in the city.

"Why are you leavin' your friends and family behind?"

She paused, before saying, "This is my life, and I can't be anyone else but Adriana Rodriguez. This is my life."

**18. "Firefly" by Christina Metaxa (Cyprus' 2009 Entry)**  
_Jump, take a leap of faith._

Giggling as she ran around her backyard, she captured fireflies in her jar. They shimmered yellow, and she laughed, but as she was holding the jar, a almost neon green colored blinked on her finger. She tilted her head, and the firefly began to fly away.

She began to follow it out to nowhere, wondering if the creature was scared, and she reached a slight drop between where she was and where the firefly occupied. All she needed to do was jump.

She held her breathe and jumped, her curly blue hair flying up as she hit the ground with a slight _THUD_!

She smiled as she looked out to see the beautiful horizon of a city. Maybe, just maybe, it was good to not go with the flow of things. It was the unknown that drove them.

And the firefly sat in a corner, resting.

**19. "Angel Si Ti" by Miro (Bulgaria 2010 Entry)**_  
Angel si ti, ne vjarvash li?_

"You're my angel." The words caused her to shift, and the darker brunette girl bit her lip.

"No, I'm not. I'm a horrible, ungrateful child." She'd normally never admit that to anyone, that she was really glad Marvin was still sane enough to care, but she couldn't change her ways now. The dark ginger haired boy next to her picked at the grass.

He took a sip of his water and said, "Marvin taught you how to be caring, and if it weren't for you, I'd be dead."

She blinked, "Your parents aren't trying to _kill_ you, Weylin, just…"

"No," he cleared. "I'd have killed myself by now. You loved me. You proved to me I can live with this."

**20. "Thunder and Lightning" by Vukašin Brajić (Bosnia and Herzegovina's 2010 Entry)**  
_This is the time to melt the ice off our lips and off our hearts. Thunder and lightning, holding hands; let's overcome the past._

In a way, they had both been through too much. "Marvin?"

He smiled as his fingers dug into the ground. Lately, they had been coming to the cemetery since his father's untimely death. He was buried next to his mother, and his headstone read **Lyle Sink, a Wonderful Father and Husband**.

"I hope he burns in hell, and when he's done burning there, he gets reincarnated and killed again."

She dropped down and hugged him from behind, knowing the feeling he was feeling. She hated her father, but still, she knew that she'd always love him, no matter what. Marvin loved his father too, he just was waiting to figure it out.

He didn't speak for another moment. "Marvin," she cooed. "Let's go."

And like that, his rage was over.

**21. "What if We?" by Chiara (Malta's 2010 Entry)**

_What if we could be free? Mystify our wisdom in time and one day we'll see._

Her fingers twitched as she held them so still on the map, the male sleeping soundly on her bed. Whoever said home is where the heart is was wise. Anywhere is home compared to Clamburg.

"Mari, whatya doin'?" he shot up, like that, and studied her. The light blue, chubby girl stared longingly at the map.

"What if we could be free? What if we found some sort of…" Her mind struggled for the word. "Some kind of key. We could be free."

The gray-blue smiled, and spoke. "Never knew you were a philosopher, Mari."

She didn't reply, or even throw a heavy object at him.

**22. "Lako je sve" by Feminnem (Croatia's 2010 Entry)**  
_Zadnjim snagama sad stojim tu pred tobom. Dušu razdiru mi bure nemira. Teže mi je riješit ovu bol sa sobom, jer ti si prevaren a mene ubija._

Everything could be so easy if it worked the way you wanted it. Josephine Poms found that out the hard way.

She never really remembered why she went to see him, after everything between them. It was his smile, his charm, and Miguel only smiled, and greeted her with a, "Oh, hey Josie!"

She winced her nose, and she reminded herself that he thought she was just a woman, but she knew she was strong enough to face him after the pain of being cheated on. It was easy to trick herself to believe she was stronger than that.

She glared at him, and in a series of hand motions, explained her pain. During this, the male's smile began to fade, until she was certain it was full-blown missing. "I- I- Josie, you know I loved you right?"

**23. "Is It True?" by Yohanna (Iceland's 2009 Entry)**_  
Is it true? Is it over? Did I throw it away? Was it you? Did you tell me you would never leave me this way?_

She held her hat down over her head, and looked away. He wasn't someone she'd normally talk to, and she shouldn't have ever met him, because he was trouble. He was… Almost evil.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, "It's my boyfriend."

"What about him?"

"He broke up with me." He nodded, staring out into the horizon, his ocean blue hair blowing in the breeze as he tugged at his tank. She turned to him.

"And?"

"I think it's my fault."

"Didn't he tell you he'd never leave you in your time of need?" She bit her lip and nodded. "Then it's him. You deserve better than this town could offer. Not even I could compete with the guys after your attention."

He flushed, and she blinked. Was that true? Did Quinton Sink have a little crush on her? Sibilia Jones?

**24. "Ninanajna" by Elena Risteska**_  
Dance with me, nanani, ninanajna. Sing with me, nanani, ninanajna. I want to be with you, I want to give my love to you._

As a child, she had been well-educated in dance, and it did come in handy with her music career when she performed live.

Or when she was just out clubbing, stealing the spotlight on the floor. Like tonight.

She was absolutely graceful, and not even her damn manager, who was practically **forced** to go out with her and dance, could not say otherwise. Eventually, she'd drink herself silly, and began to flirt with random guys, but tonight, the wasted nineteen aged girl was pulling her manager from his bar seat and singing.

The club was a Latin dance club, none the less. She told him they could go to that to salsa and shit, considering both were of Hispanic heritage and Margarita was pretty good at dancing. Yahir had more practice in tangos and salsas and many other dances. No one else would've known.

Unless you were Margarita, forcing him out onto the floor, to dance and sing with her. And for once, he obliged.

**25. "Satellite" by Lena (Germany's 2010 Entry)**  
_Like a satellite, I'm in an orbit all the way around you and I would fall out into the night, can't go a minute without your love._

Clinging to his arm, she glanced up, beaming a bit brighter. Of course, she was utterly in love with Raleigh, but no one knew the full extent of her affection.

She'd fight for him, and stay up all night waiting for him, if he ever said he'd be over late in the night. She really was into him, and sometimes it hurt her, but she really did like him.

Now, she wasn't **insane**, or completely Raleigh-centered, but still, she was almost like… A satellite! Yeah, she was orbiting around him, following his pace when the time needed. He had captured the once delinquent Alycsia Lynn and from then on seemed to change her life forever.

She'd fall without him, like she almost had a year earlier. A year earlier, a life without Raleigh was normal, but now, if Raleigh _wasn't_ in her life, she'd flip!


End file.
